Dying Young
by shad0wcast
Summary: a story of naruto's death on hinata's lap...


NaruHina ff

**Dying Young**

_**I Don't Wanna Run Away**_

"Hinata…"

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry it has to end this way."

"You don't have to apologize. No one wants this to happen anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want to go ahead?"

"Yes I am. I will stay here with you until you're fine."

"What if I won't be anymore?"

"Please don't speak like that, Naruto. You know well that I don't want nasty pranks like that."

"The Kyuubi inside is really weak. Much of it was stolen by that damn Akatsuki. I don't really know if I'll still be able to recover or if the monster inside will still gain back its power. I could hardly feel its vitality, Hinata."

"I know he will be fine. He's the demon fox, right?"

"I guess you're right."

"Naruto,"

"Huh? What is it, Hinata?"

"I know you're not used to be left behind with a mission like this, especially if it's a high-ranking one."

"What's your point?"

"If you want, I'll help you stand and walk so we could catch up with them, or at least."

He placed a hand on her soft cheek and smiled at her. "Thank you very much, Hinata but if you'll do that, I'll be a burden to you. Besides, you should have really gone with them a while ago but I'm thankful you stayed. I guess this is the end for me. I'm not scaring or discouraging you but I know my limits. I have exceeded it so much; my body wasn't able to cope up. And add that damn machine that got much of Kyuubi. I thought I could save him from them but they were really strong. I can't fight with them equally. I have battled against strong shinobis but they were different. Much, much different. Even Kakashi-sensei can't win against them. That old pervert is really a cheater. He said that he'll come but he didn't. I bet he's peeping again with some women."

"Stop talking, Naruto. You'll just waste your energy."

"I was born to be noisy, Hinata. I can't help but talk. Don't worry, it won't consume much."

"Naruto, I know you'll be okay, I know. I have seen you cheat death several times so this thing is not new."

"Yes, I have cheated death several times but there's payback time, I believe. Now, in my case, that time is now."

"Naruto…" she said as tears started to flow down her innocent white eyes that carried Byakugan.

"You better go now, Hinata. If they see you here, they'll kill you. I don't want that to happen right in front of me, and add the fact that I can't do anything to save you."

She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"I don't wanna run away this time, Naruto. I don't wanna run away. I'll stay here with you. If they should come, I'll protect you. This time, let me return the favor. I will not run away like before. I know that I won't be able to defeat them but…"

"Hinata…"

"All that's important to me now is to protect you even at the cost of my life. I don't care what might happen to me so Naruto, I don't wanna run away." She said as she held his hand on her cheek. "I'll stay here with you." She added.

He smiled at her again.

"Hinata"

_**You're The One I Need Tonight**_

"It's getting dark."

"Look how beautiful the stars are, Hinata."

"Wonderful. I have never seen the night sky be filled with this numerous stars."

"Hinata,"

"Yes?"

"Have I told you how much you mean to me?"

"Yes you have."

"Hinata, you mean so much to me, I'll give up my chance to be the next Hokage of the village just to be with you. You're the most important thing in my life."

She blushed lightly and smiled. "It's so nice to hear that from you, though you've repeated it to me several times."

"You're gonna be the next head of your family. I know you could do it."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Are you hungry now? You haven't been eating since the last stop we had some leagues away."

"I'm fine. Do you want me to get some food for you?"

"No. Don't go out yet. Maybe they're still out there. I don't want something to happen to you. I can manage not to eat for the while."

"But you'll run out of energy. You need to eat. Or do you want water? I saw a small spring nearby. I could get some for you."

"I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

"Naruto! Look! A shooting star!" she said as she looked up the star-studded sky.

"Let's make a wish."

Both closed their eyes and wished. There was quite a silence that embraced the young hearts. Soon enough, they opened their eyes in unison.

"So, what did you wished for, Hinata?"

"Me? I just wished that we could all return safely in Konoha."

"Oh, I see."

"What was yours, Naruto?"

"I wished that time might stop forever now."

"Huh?"

"Right now, in this moment where our hearts are free to express our affection to each other, I wished that time will stop. "

"Naruto…"

"This time is the best time in all of my life. Lying here on your lap, under the sky filled with the stars, I want to stay here forever. I'm contented. Hinata, I want to live with you until the end."

"Na…ruto…" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"You're the one I need tonight, Hinata, so please don't leave me." He said as he held her hand and placed it on his chest.

"You're the one I need tonight." He repeated as he placed her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes and surrendered himself to sleep.

_**No Promises**_

The sun shone brightly the next day. She woke up from her peaceful sleep and rubbed her eyes gently. The sky was clear and the birds are flying around and singing.

"Good morning, Hinata."

"Oh, Naruto. Good morning, too."

"Were you able to sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"Yes. It is a nice day, huh?"

"It's beautiful."

"It's nice to have a training session in a time like this."

"A picnic would be great after some training! How wonderful is it! If we were only in Konoha, I could invite our friends and the sensei around. Then we'll go the brook and have some fishing in there. Then, we'll explore the forests and the outskirts of Konoha and find something really interesting. What do you think, Naruto?"

"It is indeed a nice plan. Then we'll stroll along the streets of Konoha and meet different kinds of people."

"How wonderful."

"But I guess, it'll be just a dream for me."

"Naruto…I know you'll be able to return. I believe."

"But Hinata, we can't deny the fact that I and the Kyuubi are…"

"Don't…"

"Dying…"

"But we wished on the shooting star last night, Naruto."

"I know but not all wishes come true."

"It will."

"Hinata…"

"I promise you, I'll make the greatest picnic you've ever attended to. I'll make the best that you'll never forget. I promise to."

"Don't make such decisions, Hinata."

"But…the shooting star…"

"I can't promise you that I'll live with you forever. I don't want to make you wait in vain."

"I would if that's the only thing I could do."

"But Hinata, there's one thing I can promise you and I give you my word."

"What…what is it?"

"I promise you that I'll always guide you and watch over you. I promise you that I'll never forget you and you'll remain in my precious memories and in my heart for the rest of eternity."

"Naruto…I will not forget you. I will not."

"I know you would really want me to experience that picnic you promised me but I'm sorry Hinata."

"It'll all be okay." she said to herself as she closed her eyes and held him close to her.

"Hinata…?"

"Naruto, I'll always believe."

"Believing is okay but please, no promises. Promises that could be broken."

_**Now I Wanna Hold You Tight**_

There he sat near the opening of the small cave, looking up the vast blue sky that covers them way up. Hinata was out looking for food supplies. He was gaining some energy so she decided to go out for a while to gather food.

"Hinata, be safe." He whispered.

After a while, he saw her coming back. He tried to stand up to greet her but his body still can't stand.

"Be careful, Naruto!" she said as she ran to assist him.

"Thanks a lot." He said.

"Here, eat some fruits. It'll make you feel better."

"I miss the ramen at the Ichiraku."

"Let's just eat these for the while."

"I'm quite worried Hinata."

"Huh? About what, Naruto?"

"Last night, on my dream, Kyuubi appeared to me."

"Oh, what did he said?"

"He said that…he was grateful, at least, that I was his host. He said he would not forget the chance given to him to be concealed inside of me. He was happy that I was with him during the best battles he had experienced. He said that he never regretted me as his host. He said that he found some real use of his power. At least, his power was used to defeat real powerful shinobis, not just some low-class ones."

"He was saying goodbye?"

"Maybe. He didn't tell that word that time."

"Oh, I see." She said. Then, he went near her and held her body close to him.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata…"

"What's the matter?"

"I just wanna hold you tight." He said as he held her tighter. "I hope I'm not hurting you. Is my grip okay?"

"Yes, it is. I'm fine."

"Hinata, I love you."

"Naruto…" she said as she held him too. "I love you too."

"Thank you…"

_**I Just Wanna Die In Your Arms**_

Then there came the time where he was really dying.

"Naruto!" she said as tears flows flow down her eyes.

"Hi…na…ta…"

"Please, hold on…I don't want to lose you in my life!"

"I love you so much Hinata.."

"Naruto…"

"Can you hug me? Can you hug me tight?"

She slowly went to him and did what he was asking for.

"Hinata, always remember that I'll watch over you always."

"Yes…I will…"

"You know, I've never felt this good. I wish I could feel this more often."

"Naruto…"

"Kyuubi, let's meet some other time up there."

"No…Naruto…"

"Hinata, please tell them, all of them, that I'll always have Konoha as my home forever. Tell them that Naruto Uzumaki will always be around to watch over them and to guide them. I will always give them signs whenever there is a disaster or a war…I will help protect it always."

"Naru…to…"

"Hinata, thank you very much. I will never forget your kindness to me."

"Please…"

"Right now, there's just one thing I could wish for."

"Huh?"

"I just wanna die in your arms…" he said as he closed his eyes. He breath his last and rested eternally.

She allowed herself to weep as the breeze blew softly and calmly, as the birds flew up to the vast blue sky that covers them way up.

__**OwARi**

**A/N:** I guess Ill still be writing more tragic fan fictions for quite a while. But this time it's different. It's about Naruto and Hinata now and not the usual pair. A song I have heard in the radio inspired the chapters but I don't know its title. The chapters were the song's chorus lines. The melody of the song was good and I think that the song really fits Hinata and her feelings about Naruto, especially the chorus. Well, quite a rough one I guess…I have stopped for a while and I can't blame myself…Oh well, there's still time to improve…Keep those reviews and comments coming!!


End file.
